Bella
Bella(born November 16th, 2010) is an Canadian dog singer-songwriter. She is the baritone lead and backing vocalist member of the Puptatonix and is also the Detective/FBI pup of the PAW Patrol Rescue team. Bio Bella is a French bulldog corgi mix pup. For most of her life she has been singing. When she was just a few months old, she started learning high and low pitches using her vocal cords, then during pup school, she when into a theater/Choir. She was the main leading singer in her class. Until a tragic incident involving her parents. She disenrolled ( to remove ) out of school and soon got accepted into the PAW Patrol. She got along with all the pups and Ryder very well. During the winter of 2013, Bella and Kasey, Brownie, Rosey, Snowflake, and Skye were getting ready for Christmas when they decided to sing "Santa Clause is coming to town" but in choir form. Soon after they got discovered for their skillful singing. At the age of 3, she was recruited to be in the choir along with the four other girl pups. Soon after they were brought together as a group, they called them the Puptatonix, as suggested by Kasey. Kasey signed the vocal scale to the four other pups. counter-tenor lead and backing vocals to Brownie, mezzo-soprano lead and backing vocals to Snowflake, backing vocals to Skye, vocal percussion, tenor backing vocals, backup cello to Rosey, and Kasey to Main leading vocals, main leading cello, While she got assigned as baritone lead and backing vocals. At first the group did locally concerts in Adventure Bay, and soon as their fame grew larger, they started traveling around the world and doing tours. Their first concert was December, 13th 2013 at the Adventure Bay Theater. Appearance(PAW Patrol) While in the service with the PAW Patrol, she wears a black collar that has a badge of magnify glass symbol. She has three main uniforms. a Detective/FBI uniform, a Mission PAW spy uniform, and a Sea PATROL uniform. Appearance(Puptatonix) When preforming as a group with Rosey, Skye, Snowflake, Kasey and Brownie, Bella wears a light yellow dress to concerts, competitions, and also tours. There's also a separate collar that they wear. The collar color is crystal pink with a symbol of a black music note with a baby blue color background. Sometimes Bella wears a pair of light yellow dog shoes with her dress. There's also a new design uniform for the Puptatonix that they can wear if they have a concert right after a mission. The uniform is the same colors of the dresses. The design that Kasey has is a mixture of light yellow and a little bit of gold. The top area is that color, and the bottom is dark yellowish gold. Along with the uniforms, dresses, and the collars, Bella also wears a yellow bow that has a very light mixture of lime green, and a yellow crystal necklace that she got from Rubble when the two married. Trivia Catchphrases W.I.P Her singing octave ~baritone lead and backing vocals . Stories she appears in N/A Collaboration Stories N/A Movies N/A Category:Original Puptatonix Member